villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gamera
Gamera is the titular main antagonist of the franchise of the same name. He is a large tortoise kaiju who started out as an antagonist but was later redeemed as a protector of humanity. Gamera was noted on a number of occasions as loving all human children, and he would go out of his way on several occasions to save the lives of such children. History For many years Gamera slept underneath a field of ice in North America. In the mid-1960s, an America jet shot down a Soviet bomber carrying a low yield nuclear device. Upon crashing the bomb detonated, freeing and awakening Gamera. After destroying the jet with a fireball Gamera promptly headed for Japan. Gamera then surfaced near the city of Fujisawa, Japan - which he promptly destroyed. After destroying a research ship Gamera showed off his new flying abilities. Gamera then found his way to Tokyo, which he quickly devastated. Scientists and government officials made several attempts to destroy Gamera, none of which were successful. Gamera was finally lured to a missile complex, where they trapped him within a large rocket which they then launched into space on a course for Mars. While enroute to Mars, Gamera destroyed the rocket and returned to Earth. When an egg retrieved from a remote island grew into another large daikaiju called Barugon. Gamera engaged him in battle. The initial battle resulted in Gamera being frozen solid. The humans desperately tried to destroy Barugon but none of their efforts were successful. After thawing out Gamera dragged the injured Barugon into a nearby lake and drowned him. Gamera then flew off. In 1967, a highway construction crew awoke yet another daikaiju named Gyaos. Gyaos promptly wreaked havoc on Japan. Gamera returned to do battle with him, eventually defeating the monster by dragging him into Mount Fuji. Gamera would continue to do battle with other Gyaos over the next several years. The next year, a group of aliens known as Virasians attempt to conquer the Earth, only to be halted by Gamera who destroys their ship. However, they manage to attach a mind-control device onto Gamera, forcing him to destroy Japan once again, until two kids manage to sabotage the mind control link and return Gamera to his senses. The aliens combine together to create the squid-like monster Viras, which Gamera defeats by tricking him into impaling his head on Gamera's shell, then flying into the stratosphere, freezing Viras, and slamming him into the ocean, shattering the alien into pieces. The following year, Gamera traveled to the planet Terra to battle with Guiron, a large blade headed monster that had already dispatched a Gyaos living on that planet. Despite being injured by the sharp shurikens that Guiron flung at him, he managed to destroy Guiron and return a couple of abducted human children to Earth. Gamera approaches Japan after a statue known as Devil's Whistle is taken from an island for the 1970 World's Fair in Suita, Osaka, as well as the monster known as Jiger. After two fights, Jiger stabs Gamera with a stinger from her tail, causing him to faint and turn into a deadly white coloring as Jiger throws the statue in the water and rampages over Japan. Two kids accidentally get onto a mini sub into Gamera's body and discover the parasitic offspring of Jiger inside Gamera and kill it. They then convince the Japanese Self-Defense Forces (J.S.D.F.) to revive Gamera with electricity. After being revived, Gamera flew over to the World's Fair and fought Jiger once again. After stunning her with a body slam, Gamera retrieved the statue from the ocean and shoved it through Jiger's skull, killing her. Gamera then flew back to the island with the Devil's Whistle still impaled in Jiger's corpse. A large shark-like monster called Zigra invaded Earth in 1971, and Gamera returned to do battle with yet another monster. After giving the monster a through beat-down, including using rocks to play his theme on Zigra's dorsal fins, Gamera delivered the coup de grace by setting Zigra on fire. In 1973, Gamera would apparently sacrifice himself to stop a swarm of Gyaos that had invaded the Earth. About 16 years after Gamera's death, a new Gamera, named Toto by Toru, hatched from an egg to defend humanity against various monsters, starting with Zedus. Trivia *Gamera was featured in an episode of Screwattack's online series, Death Battle, in a fight to the death against Godzilla. Despite his powerful attacks and surprisingly high intelligence, Gamera lost to Godzilla because he had more combat experience, much greater endurance (he once survived being hit by a giant, city destroying meteor without a scratch and Gamera almost died after being hit by a much weaker nuclear explosion), was far greater in size and strength (he is multiple times bigger and heavier than Gamera and has lifted monsters even bigger than himself, even matching Marvel's Thor in strength), with a powerful attack called the "Red Spiral Ray", which has obliterated Kaiju much stronger than himself, such as SpaceGodzilla and Mechagodzilla. External links *Gamera on the Gamera Wiki Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Force of Nature Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Evil Creation Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Guardians Category:Revived Category:Horror Villains Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Immortals Category:Animals Category:Titular Category:Supervillains